


Cream Puff (Shukashuu-kurimu)

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, anshuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Anju realizes that Shuka is like cream puff. Shuka tries to hide her embarrassment but Anju doesn’t let her.





	Cream Puff (Shukashuu-kurimu)

**Author's Note:**

> May you enjoy some Anshuka~ :D

"I have realized something astronomical." 

Shuka raises her eyebrows at Anju, it's not every day Anju starts something random. Actually, when Shuka stops to think about it, Anju's bouts of randomness tend to be Shuka-related or ChikaYou-related. Oh boy...Now Shuka's nervous for what's to come next. "What is it?" 

"Shuka...You're like cream puff." 

Shuka wasn't sure how to react other than to arch a fine brow at her girlfriend. "Seriously?" 

"No, wait, hear me out. Look, a cream puff is delicate, squishy and delicious. That's exactly like Shuka! Shukashuu-kurimu!" Anju's eyes was practically sparkling; clearly finding all that she has said ingenious and deserves a resounding applause or an award. 

Shuka was already blushing at _"delicate",_ throw in  _"squishy"_ which Shuka knew Anju was referring to her slime-like cheeks,  _AND "delicious"_ got Shuka covering her face with both hands and taking backward steps away from Anju. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Anju demanded, still smiling unrepentantly as she grabs Shuka's hands that refuse to budge from her fully red face. 

"Somewhere without a pervy Anju!" 

"Who are youcalling pervy, you!" Anju laughs and was wrestling both of Shuka's hands away from the blushing girl's face. Shuka was rather toned and strong however, so it wasn't an easy match. 

"How would you know if I'm  _delicious_ or not otherwise! Perv!" Shuka counters and takes more steps back. 

Anju walks with Shuka till her foolish girlfriend cornered herself against the wall of her bedroom. Anju grins, though she sported her own set of blush from this little battle with her girlfriend. "Because...I get to..." 

Shuka was still adamantly trying to keep her face covered by her hands, but with a perfectly timed tickle to Shuka's stomach, Shuka bursts out laughing and Anju has Shuka's hands pinned to the wall. Anju smiles devilishly.

"Oh gods, don't smile like that!" Shuka whines as she knew her resistance was futile. 

"As I was saying. I know you're delicious because..." Anju leans dangerously close to Shuka's face. "I get to kiss you." 

And with that, Anju presses her lips to Shuka's. Loving the weak mew that Shuka sounded. And their fingers intertwines without a word. 

After some time, Anju separates their lips with a blissful sigh. Shuka still had her eyes closed. "Hey." 

Anju gently removes her right hand from Shuka's to caress the under of her girlfriend's eyes, Shuka responds as Anju wants, but pouts. "Forceful." 

Anju blushes a deeper red at that. "You didn't dislike that...right?" 

Shuka chuckles. "No. But you're still mean." 

Anju smiles, relieved that she didn't anger or upset Shuka. "So you agree that you're Shukashuu-kurimu?" 

Shuka shakes her head. "I don't want that nickname to boom please." 

Shuka's huge smile made Anju laugh. "How about between us?" 

Shuka holds Anju's hands in hers. "Since when did you like nicknames?" 

Anju shrugs. "For you I could try." 

Shuka feigns a shiver down her spine. "Ahh, Anju is being romantic. Ahh!" 

Anju's face flushes horribly red at Shuka's tease, especially since Shuka was laughing at her. "Stop that!" 

Shuka laughs seemingly non-stop before she pause for air. "An." 

Anju groans and distances herself from Shuka.  _"Don't make me eat you..."_

Shuka was laughing too much to hear what her girlfriend grumbled but she's happy she got the last laugh at teasing Anju with a nickname. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from eating a cream puff for dinner. Xd 
> 
> (And then you hear Shuka on “Shuka shaberimasu” say she’s made up of snacks. Guess Anju wasn’t wrong to say she’s delicious, eh? XD)
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this random Anshuka story. XD I don’t think Shuka is against her fans calling her “Shukashuu-kurimu”. –laughs- But who knows~
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ ^w^


End file.
